


Episode 1.7: Exclusive

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Bruce/Natasha if you squint, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Redheads Like Peter Parker, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mary Jane has more fans than she thought and Bruce is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.7: Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Hulk can change back into Bruce Banner. Because it bugs me that in Marvel's current animated universe he can't become human again.

                Bruce was watching Mary Jane Watson’s footage for about the tenth time when Natasha joined him.  “The Other Guy likes him,” he commented, smiling at how well his alter ego worked with the young webslinger.

                “What about you?”

                “I like him too.  Especially given what Tony’s told me.”

                “No.”

                “I wasn’t going to ask.”

                “But Tony told you to.”

                “Of course he did.  Didn’t mean I was going to listen to him.”  They were quite for another minute, watching the conclusion of Mary Jane’s report.  “She’s talented,” Bruce commented.  “And she wasn’t scared to defend either me or Peter, even though she didn’t know us.”

                Natasha nodded.  “I hope she goes places.  We need more voices like her, someone who encourage the public to embrace heroes, not label them supervillains.”

                Bruce shot his teammate a look.  “Fury converted you to the program’s merits?”

                The corners of Natasha’s mouth twitched.  “Not really.  I just don’t like Jameson’s anti-spider crusade.”

                “I’m surprised you haven’t cowed him into shutting up yet.”

                Natasha shrugged.  “He hasn’t caused any real harm yet.”  Her voice hardened.  “Taskmaster was a different story.”

                Bruce felt the Other Guy rumble his agreement.  The incident report had rather…upset him.  Nothing Bruce couldn’t handle, but then again, he hadn’t been so happy to hear about Coulson either.  The other Avengers all had known him pre-Battle of Manhattan, but Bruce had gotten to befriend the agent after his revival.  He was one of the few people the Other Guy respected, and that had gone a long way to endearing him to Bruce.  That Taskmaster had put him in danger hadn’t sat well with any of the Avengers.  “If he goes back on his word, I will back you up, whatever you do, Natasha.  We all will.”

                “Thank you, Bruce.”  She gave him a small smile, that special, genuine smile that made the Other Guy rumble in his chest with contentment, the one Natasha rarely showed anyone.  “I appreciate that.”

                Bruce felt himself blushing, but affected nonchalance.  “Hey, what are friends for?”

                Natasha just reached over and pressed “replay” on Mary Jane’s video.


End file.
